Amigos y algo mas
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Jill y Chris eran amigos de siempre, ¿Cómo reaccionara ella al enterarse que él sale en secreto con una mujer?, ¿Que pensará Chris acerca del nuevo admirador de Jill?, Un malentendido, celos y confesiones inesperadas. *Nota: Los personajes de Resident Evil mostrados en esta historia son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue publicada con el solo fin de entretener sin fin de lucro
1. Chapter 1

El aroma a café recién hecho impregnaba el aire dentro de las oficinas del equipo Alpha, en un día de trabajo era común escuchar el ruido de los teléfonos, el sonido de la televisión encendida y las conversaciones de los que trabajaban ahí, Jill Valentine la única mujer del equipo se encontraba sumergida en una montaña de carpetas con notas adhesivas, había sido una semana agotadora, días de mirar fotografías, revisar y llenar informes de un caso que se negaba a ser resuelto, era su segunda taza de café y todavía no eran ni las 11 am, se sentía cansada, frustrada por trabajar en un caso que al parecer no tenia salida, vio el calendario y se dijo a sí misma

Al menos hoy es viernes, en unas horas descansaré de esto- dijo viendo el desorden que estaba sobre su escritorio

De repente entre todo el alboroto que reinaba en el lugar escuchó la voz de su compañero que llegaba a la oficina, levantó la mirada y vio a Chris Redfield entrar con un refresco en la mano y una carpeta en la otra, se quedó viéndolo desde que entró hasta que tomó su lugar a cuatro escritorios del suyo, él le dirigió una mirada y la saludó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, ella le respondió el saludo de igual manera y continuó trabajando.

El ambiente de trabajo era agradable, y aún mas los viernes, ya que por la noche se reunían todos los compañeros en el bar de Pete, era una vieja costumbre que tenían y Jill a pesar de ser mujer siempre los acompañaba aunque algunas veces terminaba siendo de taxi de algunos de ellos.

Jill se encontraba revisando de nuevo unas fotografías, era la quinta vez que las miraba cuando sintió un aroma de aftershave que le resultaba familiar, levantó la mirada y vio a Chris tomar una silla y sentarse delante suyo

¿Cómo vas con el caso?- le preguntó

Sigo revisando las declaraciones de los testigos pero ninguno aporta nada nuevo, estoy pensando que tal vez sea mejor que los interrogue yo misma, pero necesito autorización del capitán y ahora se encuentra de licencia- le dijo

¿Qué hay de las fotografías?-

Las comparé con los objetos encontrados y hacen falta algunos de ellos, el detective que llevaba el caso dice que envió toda la evidencia, pero no confío en ese hombre-

Te ves cansada- le dijo en tono suave

Lo estoy, pero ya es viernes y tendré el fin de semana para olvidarme de este caso, por cierto ¿Vas a ir al bar esta noche?- Jill le preguntó

Claro que si, Barry y los demás no me lo perdonaran, van a celebrar el cumpleaños de Joseph

Es verdad, su cumpleaños fue el martes pasado ¿No?-

Relájate Jill, luces estresada, ya ni siquiera recuerdas lo que sucedió hace unos días-

No te burles de mi Redfield, existen personas como yo que tienen que esforzarse mas si quieren conservar su trabajo- le dijo en tono de broma

Yo solo digo que te tomes las cosas con mas calma- le dijo sin dejarla de ver a los ojos

En ese momento se acercó Brad rompiendo la magia del momento

Chris tenemos que irnos, el equipo está listo-

Está bien, vamos- dijo Chris levantándose

Entonces ¿Te veo en el bar?- le dijo Jill

Claro- le contestó con una sonrisa

Chris salió de la oficina con Brad y Jill se sintió mas relajada, últimamente le costaba mas trabajo ocultar cuanto le afectaba estar cerca de Chris, y es que últimamente había dejado de verlo como un amigo, sabía que si en la oficina se enteraban de sus sentimientos sería objeto de burlas por parte de todo el equipo, los muchachos a excepción de Chris que era el mas reservado del grupo la llamaban "nuestra chica", y le hacían insinuaciones en tono de broma invitándola a salir o declarándole su amor pero todo era parte del ambiente de compañerismo que tenían.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que finalmente llegó la noche, Jill fue directamente a los vestidores a cambiarse de ropa, tomó su bolso y sus llaves y se dirigió al bar de Pete. Todos estaban en la mesa de siempre, Barry fumando un habano, Joseph y Brad jugando a los dardos, estaban también algunos miembros del equipo Bravo como Kevin y Kenneth que estaban conversando con Barry mientras bebían una cerveza. Jill se sentó en la mesa y se acercó Forest Speyer también del equipo Bravo a conversar con ella, pasaron los minutos y se dio cuenta que Chris no llegaba, eso era extraño ya que él era puntual con sus compromisos, esperó cerca de una hora hasta que todos se reunieron en la mesa y dos meseras se acercaron con cervezas y un pastel de cumpleaños, justo antes de que comenzaran a cantar "Feliz Cumpleaños", Jill les dijo

¿No vamos a esperar a Chris?

Él no va a venir, me llamó antes de venir aquí, parece ser que algo surgió y se disculpó- dijo Barry

No lo sabía- dijo Jill

Festejaron el cumpleaños de Joseph, esta vez Jill no tuvo que llevar a nadie, salió del bar y en lugar de tomar un taxi, decidió caminar, justo antes de irse se acercó Brad a ella

¿Segura que vas a estar bien?, ¿No quieres que alguno de nosotros te acompañe?-

Voy a estar bien no se preocupen, nos vemos el lunes chicos y no beban mucho- les dijo con una sonrisa

Salió del bar y caminó por las calles del centro de la ciudad, la mayoría de los negocios ya se encontraban cerrados a esa hora, no dejaba de pensar en la razón por la cual Chris no fue al bar esa noche, caminó varias calles hasta que vio el auto de él estacionado frente al "Bella Italia", un restaurante gourmet muy costoso, se ocultó detrás de un árbol en la acera frente al lugar, no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver salir a Chris con una mujer rubia muy guapa, Jill sintió que el corazón se le rompía y aún mas cuando la mujer en cuestión se despidió de él con un abrazo y un breve beso en los labios.

Jill salió de su escondite hasta que Chris se subió a su auto y se fue del lugar, ella tomó un taxi y fue directo a su departamento. Esa noche el dolor y los celos no la dejaron conciliar el sueño, muchas cosas vinieron a su mente, quizá si le hubiera hablado de sus sentimientos antes, si hubiera intentado conquistarlo en lugar de solo ser una amiga mas, no podía cerrar los ojos ya que la imagen de él con la mujer rubia la perseguía en sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un fin de semana de mucha reflexión y una sesión de seis horas en el campo de tiro, Jill se encontraba de nuevo concentrada en el caso que tenía que resolver, consiguió un permiso para interrogar nuevamente a los testigos pero eso significaba tener que trabajar con Finn Harrison, el detective que llevaba el caso anteriormente, todo lucía como cualquier lunes por la mañana, el sonido de la televisión encendida como música de fondo, el incesante ruido del teléfono no la dejaba concentrarse, se puso sus auriculares y encendió su reproductor de música, subió el volumen y siguió revisando la caja de evidencias que llegó una hora antes. Estaba tomando algunas notas cuando sintió que alguien la miraba, levantó la vista y se encontró a Chris con los ojos puestos en ella, en el momento en el que iba darle el saludo de los buenos días recordó la escena afuera del restaurante, de inmediato se puso rígida e ignoró a su compañero.

Observar a las personas era una habilidad que Chris tenia muy bien desarrollada, desde el momento en que vio a Jill cruzar la puerta supo que algo no andaba bien, estaba distraída, su rostro lucía cansado, chocó con Brad y casi le derrama la taza de café encima, la vio tratar de concentrarse en su trabajo toda la mañana sin poder conseguirlo, había momentos en los cuales tenía la mirada perdida y cuando la saludó ella lo ignoró por completo, quizá algo le sucedió el fin de semana pensó, se levantó de su lugar y justo antes de llegar al escritorio de ella sonó su móvil, vio en la pantalla quien era la persona que llamaba y salió de la oficina a contestar.

Jill vio salir a Chris de la oficina y este no volvió el resto del día, durante la tarde ella se reunió con Harrison para hablar los detalles del caso, Finn resultó ser un tipo agradable aunque algunas veces un poco engreído, quedaron en que el martes comenzarían de nuevo a interrogar a los testigos. Se preguntaba quien era la rubia con la que estaba en el restaurante, pensó en preguntarle a Barry pero temía que se hiciera un alboroto en la oficina, además por alguna razón Chris no había hecho el comentario de que estaba saliendo con alguien, eso también la hizo sentir un poco triste, si ella era su amiga, porque nunca le confió que tenia novia, quizá no le tenía suficiente confianza o solo la veía como una compañera de trabajo.

Al día siguiente Brad y Chris conversaban frente a la máquina de café

Hey, estuvimos esperándote en el bar, era el cumpleaños de Joseph , se supone que todos estaríamos ahí-

Lo sé, tuve un asunto que resolver de ultima hora- le dijo

¿Asunto de mujeres?- le dijo en tono de burla

Deja de preguntar tonterías- le dijo Chris molesto

Hey! no tienes por qué ponerte así, yo solo lo deduje porque nadie resuelve asuntos de trabajo en viernes por la noche-

Deja de sacar conclusiones- respondió Chris nervioso

No le veo lo malo si estas saliendo con alguien, aquí entre nos, aposté diez dólares con Barry a que invitarías a salir a Valentine un día de estos, pero por lo que veo tendré que pagarle-dijo Brad riéndose

Jill y yo solo somos amigos- le respondió molesto

De eso no me queda duda, pero en fin, en vista de que no tienes interés en ella tal vez la pueda invitar yo a salir algún día- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al escritorio de Jill

No te atreverías…-

¿Por qué no?, es divertida, simpática, fuerte y sobre todo muy guapa, me extraña que no salga con alguien, en fin, si no soy yo estoy seguro que alguien lo hará y no creo que pase mucho tiempo para que eso suceda-

Mejor me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer- se fue Chris molesto por los comentarios de Brad.

El solo imaginar a Jill saliendo con Brad u otro tipo hacía que a Chris se le revolviera el estómago, quizá estaba siendo demasiado protector, ella era libre de estar con quien quisiera pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto ante esa idea, volteo a verla, ella estaba recogiendo unas carpetas, al parecer iba a salir de la oficina.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris estaba preocupado por la conducta de Jill durante la semana, apenas si cruzó alguna palabra con él, la veía desconcentrada e irritable. Escuchó por sus compañeros que el caso que trataba de resolver se estaba complicando y que por ello estaba trabajando ahora con Finn Harrison, al principio pensó que era el estrés sin embargo noto cierta tristeza en sus ojos lo que lo hizo pensar que quizá estaba atravesando algún problema, quería saber que le pasaba y así ayudarla, al fin y al cabo eran amigos, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad hablaría con ella para saber que es lo que le sucede.

Era viernes por la mañana, Barry reunió a todos para realizar una práctica de tiro, todos estaban listos realizando sus ejercicios, todos excepto Jill, que llegó retrasada, ella se encontraba en los vestidores terminando de vestirse cuando de repente alguien se acercó a ella

Disculpa, fui a las oficinas y parece que no hay nadie, ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Chris Redfield?- dijo una mujer

Jill volteó y ahí estaba la rubia del restaurante, era una mujer alta, iba vestida de jeans, chaqueta negra y botas altas, a simple vista era muy guapa, ella no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia al verla, cerró su casillero y le dijo

Están en un entrenamiento pero puedes esperarlo en la oficina, le diré que lo buscan-

Que amable eres- le dijo la rubia sonriendo

Salió caminando hacia el campo de prácticas, cuantas veces a partir de ahora tendría que soportar ver a la novia de Chris en los cuarteles pensó, llegó a reunirse donde estaban todos, se dirigió a Chris en voz baja y le dijo

Vino alguien a buscarte, una mujer te está esperando en la oficina-

¿Una mujer?- dijo sorprendido

En ese momento se asomó una mujer rubia haciendo señas a lo lejos

Dijiste que estaba en la oficina- dijo Chris molesto

Le dije que te esperara ahí, no sé que hace aquí-

Chris corrió hacia donde estaba la mujer, los comentarios y las bromas no se hicieron esperar, Barry intentó poner orden pero fue inútil, decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento y comenzaron a guardar el equipo.

Por la noche en el bar, el tema era la nueva novia de Chris, Jill estuvo a punto de marcharse del bar, no podía seguir soportando escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros, Barry al parecer se dio cuenta de que ella estaba incomoda con la conversación y le dijo

Venga Jill, juguemos una partida de billar, la mesa esta libre-

Vamos- le dijo ella levantándose con su cerveza en la mano

Estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que finalmente Barry habló

Esos tontos no tienen otra cosa mejor de que hablar, la verdad me estaba fastidiando de estar sentado con ellos, como si fuera gran cosa, Redfield saliendo con alguien-

Pensé que tú lo sabías Barry-

No, Chris y yo somos amigos, hablamos de muchas cosas pero en lo que tiene que ver con su vida privada él suele ser muy reservado, es por eso que a los chicos les sorprende que una mujer lo busque -

Hasta yo estoy sorprendida- dijo Jill con tristeza

Lo sé, y también sé que no te agrada mucho esta situación-

¿Qué quieres decir- dijo ella nerviosa

Soy viejo pero no ciego, tú sientes algo por él y no trates de negarlo, veo la manera en que lo miras, desde hace días no eres la misma, supongo que tú lo sabías desde antes ¿Me equivoco?-

No, el viernes pasado lo vi salir de un restaurante con la chica que fue a la estación y se despidieron no como lo hacen dos conocidos ¿Si me entiendes?- dijo ella con voz quebrada

Déjame darte un consejo Jill, por lo que veo él esta haciendo su vida, tú deberías hacer la tuya, eres joven, deberías salir mas, tener citas, debes tener algún pretendiente esperándote dale una oportunidad, quizá sea el hombre de tu vida-

¿Barry Burton consejero sentimental?, eso es nuevo- dijo ella en tono de burla

No te burles, lo digo en serio, eres nuestra chica, y queremos que seas feliz-

Lo sé, ustedes son como mis hermanos, gracias por el consejo Barry, tienes razón, debo de empezar a salir mas seguido-

Así es, ahora que te parece diez dólares a que no ganas esta ronda-

De acuerdo- dijo Jill con una sonrisa

Chris llegó tarde al bar, entró y busco a sus compañeros, todos estaban bebiendo cerveza y conversando, al fondo en la mesa de billar estaban Jill y Barry jugando, él sabía que aunque lo intentara toda la noche jamás le ganaría a Jill, era muy buena, nadie de la estación podía ganarle en una mesa de billar, la vio reírse y dar un trago largo a su cerveza, ella vestía unos jeans, unas botas de tacón bajo y una blusa de manga larga a cuadros, él pensó que lucía muy guapa esa noche, saludó a todos los que estaban en la mesa y fue directamente a la mesa de billar

¿Cómo van?- preguntó

No he podido ganarle en toda la noche-

Me debes 10 Barry- dijo Jill burlándose

Barry sabes que nadie puede ganarle- dijo Chris

Si pero al menos le di un poco de batalla-

Fue pan comido Barry y lo sabes-

Bueno ya dejen de burlarse, voy por una cerveza ¿Quieren una?-

Yo quiero una- dijo Chris

Yo creo que ya tuve suficiente, mañana tengo que trabajar y no voy a poder levantarme de la cama- dijo Jill

¿Mañana?, pero es sábado- dijo Chris sorprendido

Si, pero falta un testigo de interrogar, quedé de verme con Finn en la estación-

Ah entiendo-

Si, bueno de hecho tengo que irme, voy a despedirme de los demás, nos vemos el lunes chicos-

Nos vemos Jill y recuerda lo que te dije- dijo Barry

Claro Barry- y Jill salió del bar

Chris quedó intrigado ¿De que hablaron Jill y Barry?, ¿Tendría que ver con su extraño comportamiento?, pensó en preguntarle a Barry, justo cuando iba a hablar con él, se acercaron los demás que estaban en mesa.

Jill llegó a su departamento, durante todo el camino pensó en lo que Barry dijo, fue a la cocina y tomó una cerveza del refrigerador, se sentó en el balcón y siguió pensando en el consejo que recibió en el bar, había mucha razón en las palabras de Barry, no podía seguir llevando su vida de esa manera, al cabo de los años terminaría sola, era joven y debía salir más, no se trataba de arrojarse al primer hombre que se encontrara, sino de abrirse a la oportunidad de encontrar alguien con quien compartir su vida y para ello tenía que hacer dos cosas: tener citas y aceptar que Chris y ella solo serían amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

Jill comenzó la semana con buenas noticas, al parecer el caso en el que trabajaba finalmente se resolvió, se logró encontrar al culpable, solo estaban en espera del juicio, se sentía satisfecha con su trabajo, de momento se acabaron los días de estrés y las noches en las que dormía pocas horas. S e encontraba conversando con Barry en su escritorio cuando de repente sonó el teléfono, ella contestó la llamada

Si, diga-

Hola, disculpa, ¿Se encuentra Chris Redfield?- dijo una mujer a la que Jill reconoció como la novia de Chris

Si, ¿Quién lo llama?-

Allie Miller- contestó

Ella le hizo una seña a Chris y este se acerco

Tienes una llamada-

¿Quién es?- preguntó

Allie Miller-

Chris tomó el teléfono, notó cierta molestia en la mirada de Barry

Allie, bien y tu?, si claro, paso por ti saliendo del trabajo, nos vemos entonces-

Jill fingió que no había escuchado nada y siguió su conversación con Barry, de repente éste le dijo

¿Estas bien?-

¿Lo dices por lo que acaba de pasar? No te preocupes, tenías razón en lo que dijiste, es hora de que salga y conozca gente nueva, Chris ya está saliendo con alguien, por lo que escuchamos va en serio y aunque no lo creas me siento feliz por él, ahora tengo que darle vuelta a la página y seguir adelante.

Menos mal que piensas así, sabes que cuentas conmigo–

Gracias Barry- le dijo Jill sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, había un alboroto en la oficina, Jill entro con un vaso de café y una caja de donas, los muchachos la miraban diferente, se preguntaba que se traían entre manos, dejó las donas a un lado de la cafetera, se dirigió a su escritorio, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver un jarrón de cristal con una docena de rosas rojas y una tarjeta sobre ellas, se acercó y tomó la tarjeta, leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella, Finn Harrison le había enviado las flores para agradecerle su ayuda en el caso, volteo y todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, guardó la tarjeta en el cajón y en ese momento se escuchó una voz

Parece que nuestra chica tiene un admirador-

Basta ya chicos- dijo Jill sin ocultar la vergüenza

Yo pensé que las flores eran para Brad- dijo Joseph provocando la risa de todos

Hey basta!- dijo Brad

En ese momento Chris entraba a la oficina y escuchó la risa de todos

¿Ahora quien es su nueva victima?- preguntó

Es Brad, enviaron flores para Jill y dijeron que quizá flores eran para él- dijo Barry

¿Flores?- dijo Chris sorprendido

Oye Redfield a veces es bueno recordar que hay una chica entre nosotros- dijo Brad

Creo que a partir ahora habrá flores mas seguido aquí- dijo Barry burlándose

Déjenlo ya quieren- dijo Jill molesta

Todos notaron que Jill estaba incomoda con la situación y cada uno se fue a su lugar, todos menos Chris, quería saber quien había enviado las flores y sobre todo si ella estaba saliendo con alguien.

No hagas caso a lo que dicen, sabes que les gusta bromear por todo- dijo Chris

Eso lo sé, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me envíen flores y todos se enteren- dijo

Por cierto, ¿Y esas flores?, ¿Son de un admirador?-

¿Ahora tú también te vas a burlar?, no es lo que creen, me las envió Finn Harrison, quería agradecerme por ayudarlo en el caso que casi le cuesta su trabajo- dijo molesta

No sabia que fuera tan agradecido- dijo en tono sarcástico

Aunque no lo creas, es un buen hombre, algo arrogante pero simpático-

Parece que tienes una buena impresión de él- dijo Chris un poco molesto

Si, como te dije, estuvimos trabajando juntos y pude tratarlo mejor- le dijo

¿Has salido con él?- preguntó Chris sin rodeos

Fuimos a tomar un café saliendo del trabajo el sábado, no lo consideraría salir con alguien, solo era trabajo- dijo ella

Pues las flores dicen que él no lo entendió como solo trabajo-

¿Cuál es tu problema Chris?, ¿Qué hay de malo en que alguien quiera salir conmigo?, ¿Acaso dije algo cuando comenzaste a salir con Allie?- le espeto molesta

Yo no salgo con Allie- dijo él

¿No?, entonces porque tanto misterio, te molestas si los muchachos te hacen algún comentario de ella, ¿Cuántas veces a ha venido a buscarte a tu trabajo? ¿Tal vez tres o cuatro veces?, no sé, te llama a la oficina todos los días, mira, no tienes que darme explicaciones de lo que haces, eres libre de salir con quien quieras al igual que yo-

¡Ya te dije que no salgo con ella!- le dijo molesto

Baja la voz, si no quieres admitirlo esta bien, no pienso meterme en tu vida pero por favor deja de meterte en la mía ¿Esta claro?- le dijo ella molesta

Si eso es lo que quieres - dijo y en ese momento sonó el teléfono

Diga, si claro, en un momento le digo, es para ti Chris, es Allie- contestó Jill

Ella salió de la oficina hecha una furia, mientras él la veía salir por a puerta.

Allie Miller estaba comenzando a convertirse en un dolor de cabeza, todos a su alrededor habían malinterpretado su relación con ella, sabia que debió ponerle un alto desde el principio, pero no está en su naturaleza ser poco educado con una mujer, pero ella ya había sobrepasado el limite, lo buscaba constantemente, lo invitaba a salir en la primera oportunidad que tenia, ahora debido a esta situación su amistad con Jill corría peligro, él aprovecho la llamada para invitarla a salir el viernes por la noche, tenia que ponerle claras las cosas antes de la situación se saliera de control.

Los siguientes tres días las cosas entre Jill y Chris se tornaron tensas, se saludaban por la mañana pero ya no hablaban como solían hacerlo, nadie se dio cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos no andaban bien, ella no se sentía bien con la situación, extrañaba poder hablar con él de cualquier cosa, las bromas que se hacían y sobre todo extrañaba sentirlo cerca como su mejor amigo.

Chris tampoco estaba feliz, si no quería perder a Jill tendría que poner las cosas claras con Allie, había llegado el día de la cita, él eligió un restaurante elegante, pasó por ella puntual y llegaron a la mesa que tenían reservada. Allie pidió una copa de vino de la casa y él un whisky con hielo, el mesero les entregó las cartas y justo cuando levantó la mirada vio entrar por la puerta a Jill del brazo de Finn Harrison, ella vestía un vestido negro corto con un escote que dejaba parte de su espalda descubierta y zapatos de tacón muy alto. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto, los vio sentarse en su mesa, y justo en ese momento ella lo vio con cara de asombro, notó que ella trató de hacer un esfuerzo por sonreírle a Finn sin conseguirlo.

Jill estaba muy alterada, de todos los lugares en la ciudad tenía que encontrarse a Chris teniendo una cita, pensó que lo mejor era tratar de pasarla bien, tenía que acostumbrarse a verlo con ella y era mejor que empezara esa noche. Ella ordenó un whisky con hielo y Finn una copa de vino tinto

No pensé que a las mujeres les gustara el whisky con hielo-

¿Tiene algo de malo?- preguntó

Es que los hombres suelen beber whisky solo o con hielo- dijo en tono de burla

Yo creí que el vino tinto solo lo bebían las mujeres refinadas- le contestó Jill con sarcasmo

¿Insinúas que tengo los gustos de una mujer?- dijo Finn molesto

Tú comenzaste, dijiste que tenía el gusto de un hombre, no creo que la bebida que elijas defina quien eres-

Perdón por mi comentario, por cierto, luces bien esta noche-

Gracias- dijo ella

Llegó el momento de ordenar, ella tenia pensado ordenar pescado pero antes de hablar con el mesero, Finn ordenó un filete bañado en salsa de tres quesos para los dos. No quería discutir así que decidió comer lo que había ordenado él, trató de centrar su atención en la conversación con Finn pero no podía evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Chris que no parecía muy contento con la rubia, de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban y reflejaba su deseo de salir del lugar.

Chris estaba irritable, Allie no paraba de hablar, no le había puesto atención en toda la noche, la dejó ordenar por los dos y ya iba por el cuarto vaso de whisky, nunca había visto a Jill vestir con un vestido tan revelador, aun podía recordar la mirada de algunos hombres sobre ella cuando entro al restaurante, sintió ganas de sacarla del lugar para que nadie mas le dirigiera otra mirada lasciva, ordenó sus pensamientos y decidió que era hora de hablar de algunos asuntos con Allie, pero justo en ese momento ella fue quien hablo

Chris, acepté salir contigo hoy porque es mi ultimo día en la ciudad, mañana vuelvo a Texas, quiero agradecerte el que hayas pasado tiempo conmigo los días que estuve en la ciudad, yo sé que mi hermano y tú han sido amigos desde hace varios años, y que solo me ves como la hermana menor de Jack, pero...

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Chris

Chris, me gustas, no como un amigo sino como algo mas- y lo tomó de la mano

Allie, yo...

Déjame terminar ¿Si?, siempre me has gustado, por eso en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de verte no quise desaprovechar el tiempo, yo sé que mi trabajo está muy lejos de aquí, pero buscaré la forma de que podamos pasar tiempo juntos, yo…-

Allie espera- la interrumpió

Dime-

De verdad agradezco tu sinceridad pero yo también tengo que ser honesto contigo, eres una gran mujer, y cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz de estar contigo, pero yo no puedo ser ese hombre, discúlpame si no puedo corresponderte, me gusta la amistad que tenemos y por eso no quiero herirte dándote falsas esperanzas-

Entiendo… solo quiero preguntarte algo mas ¿Es Jill la razón por la que no puedes estar conmigo?- le preguntó

Si, es ella, estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de ello, pero creo que ya es tarde, Jill está saliendo con alguien mas- le dijo con tristeza

En ese momento Allie volteó a ver a la mujer de vestido negro y mirada triste que se encontraba en una de las mesas del fondo

¿Ella esta aquí verdad?-

Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó asombrado

Te he observado mirar a la chica de negro que está al fondo durante toda la noche, ella tampoco parece estar contenta, el tipo con el que esta no para de hablar y no se da cuenta que ella está ahí pero sus pensamientos están en otra parte- le dijo sonriendo

Eres buena observadora- le dijo Chris

Soy mujer y nosotras nos fijamos en esas cosas, sabes será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana tengo un vuelo que tomar temprano y aún no tengo mi equipaje listo-

Salieron del restaurante, en el estacionamiento Chris abrió la puerta para que Allie subiera al coche pero ella dijo

Mejor tomaré un taxi-

¿En verdad no quieres que te lleve?- le preguntó

No, esta bien, mejor deberías ir adentro y salvar a Jill de la peor noche de su vida-

Allie, gracias y de verdad disculpa-

No te sientas mal, voy a estar bien, esto se me pasara, solo una cosa- dijo Allie

Dime-

¿Puedo darte un beso de despedida?-

Allie tomó la iniciativa y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Lo abrazó para despedirse de él y tomó un taxi.

Jill estaba en la puerta del restaurante con Finn, la cita había sido un verdadero fracaso, estuvo distraída toda la noche, la comida no le gustó en lo absoluto, la conversación se tornó aburrida a ratos y él criticaba sus gustos tanto con la comida como en sus pasatiempos, parecía que el príncipe azul se convirtió en sapo en cuestión de horas. Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y Finn abrió la puerta para que ella subiera al coche, pero ella no estaba de humor para soportarlo el camino a su casa y le dijo

Será mejor que tome un taxi-

Pero si la noche todavía no termina, tengo reservada una mesa en un Club y unos amigos míos nos esperan- le dijo

De verdad estoy muy cansada, solo quiero ir a mi casa- le dijo, en ese momento él la tomó del brazo de modo brusco lo que la alarmó

¿No escuchaste?, la noche todavía no termina, así que sube al coche y no quiero escenas-

¡Quiero irme!, ¿Estas sordo?- le dijo Jill tratando de soltarse sin conseguirlo, Finn físicamente era mas fuerte que ella

Ya te dije, ninguna mujer me ha dejado a mitad de una cita y tú no vas a ser la primera- le dijo apretando su brazo con más fuerza.

Jill estuvo a punto de utilizar la fuerza para soltarse, pero de repente se escuchó una voz que decía

Ya la escuchaste, ella no quiere estar contigo, así que suéltala- dijo Chris

Metete es tus asuntos, esto es entre ella y yo- le dijo Finn furioso

No me hagas usar la fuerza, así que déjala ir- se acercó Chris

¿ Y si no quiero hacerlo?, soy policía, no te conviene meterte conmigo- dijo Finn retándolo

¿Acaso crees que tengo miedo?- dijo Chris furioso

¡Suéltame Finn!, Me estas lastimando- se quejó Jill tratando de soltarse

Tú te lo buscaste- dijo Chris acercándose a Finn

Chris inmediatamente logró soltar a Jill y la hizo a un lado, Finn le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, Chris lo esquivo fácilmente, con una maniobra logró someterlo por la espalda y lo detuvo contra el capó del coche y le dijo

La próxima vez que le pongas una mano encima, no vas a tener tanta suerte de contarlo, no quiero verte cerca de ella o enterarme que la vuelves a buscar ¿Esta claro?- le dijo cerca del oído en tono amenazador, como Finn no contestó, Chris volvió a golpear la cara de este contra el coche

Dije ¿Está claro?-

Si- apenas pudo responder Finn

Cuando Finn levantó la cara, se llevó la mano a la nariz, al parecer estaba rota y sangraba, tomó sus llaves del suelo, subió a su coche y se marchó del lugar. Jill no dijo ninguna palabra, Chris la notó asustada por lo que acababa de suceder, se acercó a ella y la abrazó

Ya pasó, tranquila- le dijo al oído

No sé que pasó, te juro que no pensé que fuera así - le dijo Jill abrazándolo con mas fuerza

¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?- preguntó Chris

¿Podemos ir a un lugar tranquilo?, tú elijes- le dijo Jill con una sonrisa

Claro- dijo Chris sin dejar de abrazarla

Chris la llevó a una colina que tenía la mejor vista de la ciudad, él solía ir a ahí cuando quería estar solo, el lugar estaba alejado del bullicio dándole un toque romántico y de mucha intimidad, los dos se sentaron en la hierba

¿No sabia que existía este lugar?, Creo que debo salir mas- dijo Jill viendo hacia la ciudad

Me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando- dijo Chris

¿Te importa si me quito estos zapatos?, llevo rato deseando tirarlos por la ventana- dijo quitándose lo zapatos

¿Por qué saliste con Finn?- preguntó él en tono serio

Te va a sonar extraño, pero estoy cansada de estar sola, toda la gente alrededor mio tiene a alguien en su vida, los chicos de equipo salen con mujeres cada que pueden, Barry tiene una familia, hasta tú tienes a alguien, yo siempre pensé que las oportunidades llegaban a ti, pero cuando vi mi realidad me dije que quizá yo debía buscar esa oportunidad, Finn me invitó a salir y quise probar suerte pero todo salió mal, ahora solo tengo un terrible dolor de pies por culpa de esos malditos zapatos y creo que me van a salir un par de marcas en el brazo- dijo ella

Cuando lo vi hacerte daño tenía ganas de romperle el cuello- dijo Chris furioso

Yo no te hubiera dejado hacerlo-

¿Todavía lo defiendes después de que se portó como un imbécil contigo?-

No es eso, no me hubiera gustado que te metieras en problemas por alguien que no merece la pena-

Tú lo vales, casi me perdí cuando vi como tratabas de soltarte y él te lastimaba-

Pero ya pasó, si no hubieras llegado, no sé si hubiera podido defenderme sola, gracias Chris- le dijo ella recargándose en su hombro

Siempre voy a cuidar de ti Jill, no importa lo que suceda- le dijo él mientras tomaba su mano

¿Y que sucedió con Allie?, ¡Dios!, debe estar esperándote- dijo ella

Tranquila, déjame explicarte, Allie es hermana de un viejo amigo del ejército, la conozco desde hace años, vino a la ciudad a un asunto de trabajo y me llamó, no conoce a nadie de la ciudad así que la llevé a conocerla un poco, hasta hoy no sabia que ella estaba interesada en mi desde hace tiempo, creo que confundió las cosas y ella daba por hecho que tendríamos una relación, así como ella fue honesta conmigo yo también lo fui y le dije que no podía corresponderla-

¿Y como lo tomó?

Todavía seguimos siendo amigos, mañana vuelve a Texas con su hermano

Siento no haberte creído antes

Olvídalo, ya pasó, somos amigos ¿No?- y apretó su mano

Jill pensó que después de todo lo que había sucedido sería muy difícil para ella seguirlo viendo como su mejor amigo, los sucesos de las ultimas dos semanas las hicieron ver que sentía algo mas profundo por él, por ello debía ser honesta y hablarle con la verdad

Yo no puedo ser tu amiga Chris- le dijo soltando su mano

¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Chris

Es que yo… ya no puedo verte como un amigo-

En ese momento Chris se puso delante de ella y la tomó de las manos

Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- le dijo

Creo que me enamoré de ti-

Espera, estas diciendo que tú… -

Yo sé que no debió pasar pero no pude evitarlo- le dijo con voz quebrada

Tranquila, no pasa nada, en ese caso yo tampoco puedo ser tu amigo- le dijo

Esa era la razón por la que temía decirte la verdad, porque no quiero perder tu amistad- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla

No Jill, yo no puedo ser tu amigo porque quiero ser mas que eso, verte salir con ese imbécil me hizo abrir los ojos, siempre has sido especial para mi pero no me daba cuenta de ello, así que creo que estamos igual – le dijo limpiando una lagrima de su rostro con uno de sus pulgares

En ese momento Chris la atrajo hacia si y la besó, Jill le devolvió el beso con la misma ternura. Cuando se separaron ella dijo

Chris, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Dejar que las cosas sucedan- le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente

Quieres decir que tú y yo...-

Si, y lo primero que vas a hacer es tirar esas flores a la basura- le dijo él con una sonrisa

Claro, de hecho nunca me han gustado las rosas rojas- le respondió

Ella se sentó a su lado, él le pasó el brazo por los hombros y continuaron disfrutando de la vista de la ciudad.


End file.
